Arthritis is the leading chronic condition in mid and late life. In health interview data, its prevalence exceeds all other chronic diseases and impairments, and it is the most frequently named reason for social limitations. This SERCA develops a foundation for research on osteoarthritis, the principal arthropathy, that joins the P.I. (a social demographer) with medical colleagues. The application is for renewal of a current SERCA (1987-90) for 2 years (1990-92) for the P.I. to complete biomedical training in the rheumatic diseases, to continue developing professional ties with rheumatologists and bone&joint radiologists and translate those ties into formal research collaboration, and to complete a pilot project on osteoarthritis and its impact on musculoskeletal and social functioning started in SERCA Year 02. (1) Prior to the SERCA, the P.I. had no academic knowledge or research experience in arthritis, and little background in disability, the central outcome for nonfatal conditions. Years 01-03 were devoted to formal training in the rheumatic diseases, acquaintances with rheumatologists interested in osteoarthritis and functional assessment, securing grant support for a pilot project on osteoarthritis (hands, knees) and associated disability, and conducting the project in 2 sites (a rheumatology clientele and a geriatric clientele). (2) This application states goals for Years 04-05 that were not proposed or feasible for Years 01-03; they directly extend activities to date and fit the SERCA program's intent. The education component will focus on the issue of natural aging versus osteoarthritic changes in cartilage and underlying bone, and on new imaging techniques for measuring osteoarthritis. Professional activities will include visits to several Multipurpose Arthritis Centers to be exposed to diverse views of research needs and approaches among medical and social scientists. In the research component, a pilot project data will be analyzed and then used to design and propose for funding a full scale population-based survey. The P.I.'s ultimate goal through the SERCA is to develop genuine collaborative ties with medical faculty and practitioners--relationships that involve nonstop curiosity and learning on all sides, and strong true interdependence in research design, data collection, and analysis. The P.I. is a mid-career social scientist (PhD, Sociology, 1974) with extensive research experience using national and community health survey data. The Institute of Gerontology and The University of Michigan provide excellent intellectual resources in the social and medical sciences.